Relay Fight Rules
"Relay Fight" (リレーファイト Rirēfaito) is a game format introduced in GIRS Crisis #18, which consists of two 3-person teams, where the player relays with a teammate who will continue fighting for them once they've been knocked out. The general form to play is still the same as those of Standard Fight Rules. Please note that there may be some unclear details. __NOEDITSECTION__ To Start *Form a team of 3 players, and assign a position to each of them (1st/2nd/3rd). *They are also known as the Vanguard, Centerfield and Captain respectively. *All players in the team must be using a deck from different clans among them. To Play *The 1st position players from each team start the fight as per normal, such as shuffling the deck and drawing the opening hand. *The player of a team will lose due to dealt damage depending on their position, and obviously, after resolving any ability at that moment, then that player must switch with the next positioned player. However, if a heal trigger causes the 2nd player to have 4 damage or less, or the 3rd player to have 7 damage or less, the players do not switch back. **The 1st player loses once by reaching 5 damage. **The 2nd and 3rd player lose once by reaching 3 additional damage. **In total, the opposing team must reach 11 damage for your team to win the game. *The team that's dealing damage can only deal damage equal to 5 or 3, to the respective player, regardless of the amount of critical to be dealt during the damage step. For example, when you're currently playing against the 1st player, if your drive check reveals two critical triggers, and your opponent has 3 damage, they would only take 2 damage. However, if the 2nd player has 2 damage, and you reveal a critical trigger, they would only take 1 damage. In these cases, any excess damage is ignored. *When the 3rd player of a team loses, the entire game will be over. *When a player loses, the attacking player's turn ends from whichever phase the turn it is in. However, rule actions and abilities such as "when this unit's attack hits" or "at the end of that turn", still can be used before ending the turn. Abilities other than AUTO, as well as attacking, will be ignored. To Relay *When the 1st or 2nd player loses, that player removes their main deck, face down G zone, and remaining hand. Any other cards on the field, damage zone, drop zone, bind zone, or face up in the G zone, remain exactly where they are for the next player. Then, after resolving any other effects from the attacking player, the new player's turn begins. *The new player shuffles their own deck and places it in the deck zone as per normal, places their G deck face down in the G zone, and finally draws cards equal to the number of remaining cards of the previous teammate and 3 additional cards. For example, if your previous teammate had a hand of 2, you draw 5 cards as a result. *The new player starts the turn with their stand phase. Special Rules *Before the fight starts, decide if it is okay to advise your teammates during the game. *The 2nd and 3rd player do not put any first vanguard, which means that their first vanguard remains in the deck, and may can be drawn later. *When a card that was originally of your teammate would be sent to your deck, it will sent to its owner's deck. For example, if you are paying the Legion's cost by returning cards that belonged to your teammate into your deck, they will return to the owner's deck, but the Legion Mate must be searched from your own deck. *When you return cards from the damage zone to the deck by an effect or cost such as "Doctoroid Refros", return the cards to the respective owners' main deck, shuffle your own deck, and put cards from your own deck into damage zone, then draw. *If you turn a G unit that do not belong to you from face up to face down, that card will return to its owner's G deck. Also, since it returns to its owner, you cannot Stride it. *Cards that do not belong to you cannot be returned to your own hand by an ability or cost. *You are not allowed to look nor search through your teammate's deck. *All "Lord" abilities are ignored for your entire team. *Abilities that allow achieve an alternative victory can still be used as per normal. In which case, the opponent resolves any rule action and AUTO ability. After that, and when the turn is finished, the next positioned player will take the new turn. External Links *How to play (Japanese). *How to play (English). *FAQ (English). Category:Rules